Getting Started
This is a tutorial of Laws of Civilization up to the start of the game. Getting the App Laws of Civilization has both a Lite and Premium version on both iOS and Android. The Lite version is free and fully playable, but has diminished features of the game (eg less laws) and has advertisements, contrary to the Premium version. The game is fully learnable on the Lite version, so it's a good place to get started. The Tutorial The tutorial is an optional quick run-through of the game before putting you on your own. Get to it from the title screen by pressing New Game, then Tutorial. The tutorial does not teach you nearly every feature in the game, but can get the player to the point where they can handle the game enough to enjoy it. Advanced Settings The advanced game mode simply adds a few more options before starting the game. All of these start at their defaults, so there isn't much reason not to use this game mode instead of Standard. Time, Nation, Party, and Difficulty are the only settings available in Standard. Note that some of the options mentioned below are not available on the Lite Version. Time The starting year, which affects the year on the calendar. Citizens' views on ideologies are randomized, so this probably does not affect gameplay. Nation Choose one of thirteen nations to take part in. Each nation has a different starting population, laws and constitution, parties, and other features. * Brazil * Canada * France * Germany * Italy * Poland * Russia * South * Spain * Switzerland * Turkey * United Kingdom * United States Party Choose from one of your nation’s preset political parties or create your own to play as. Create your own by pressing the + icon when choosing a party. This party will be available in every nation, but cannot be played against. Following are the custom party options. Name, Acronym, and Color These will appear throughout the game as an identifier to your party. Many things are also color coded by party, such as your members of parliament. Ideologies This identifies your parties goals in politics. Most laws will give each ideology a number -3 to 3 color coded from red to green. Every party also has a set of views: each ideology being supported (or not supported) measured from -3 to 3. The ideologies usually appear as icons, but pressing the ? next to the ideologies when customizing a party will display the names, as follows. * Capitalism * Conservatism * Nationalism * Globalism * Environmentalism * Socialism Choose your ideologies carefully based on the nation you are playing as. Having similar views as other parties will gain you allies, but will also increase your political competition. Difficulty Easier difficulties give more and stronger boosts for your nation, such as budget income and happiness. The default difficulty of 3 is ideal for learning, but may quickly become a repetitive process. Higher difficulties will require the player to adapt to changes in voter’s political views, international ideologies, etc. Speed This alters the rate of natural changes over the course of the game. Victory The victory conditions for a nation or party to win. Score is accumulated throughout the game through population, research, happiness, and interchanging specific amenities. Population is accumulated based on a nation’s happiness. Voters How many voters you start with. Since votes are directly correlated to seats in parliament, it may be difficult to afford and maintain high percentages at the start of a high-difficulty match. Find a happy medium to work your way up from. Events, All Researches, and Sandbox Events enables/disables randomized events such as terrorist attacks and economic booms. These events will temporarily alter happiness or income, and may give parties a chance to donate relief money, thus increasing their voters. All Researches disables the researching process, thus unlocking all laws and available actions. Sandbox allows you to experiment and learn by giving the player many extra options not to be expected in a competitive game.